


How Alexei Mashkov and Jack Zimmermann Broke The Internet

by birds89birds



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, So here we are, attempted buzzfeed article, but i like to make myself suffer, i hate buzzfeed celeb with a passion, me being awful to buzzfeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds89birds/pseuds/birds89birds
Summary: this will not make sense unless you read my fic "The Bandaid" https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085463
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov & Jack Zimmermann, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	How Alexei Mashkov and Jack Zimmermann Broke The Internet

**BUZZFEED**

You don't have to be a hockey fan to remember Jack Zimmermann’s iconic post-game interview with his best friend, “BS Knight”

In case you live under a rock the Falconers PR in an iconic move brought one of their alternate captains’ best friends along with him for post-game interviews.

They did this most likely because Jack Zimmermann has a reputation in hockey circles for being a “hockey robot” so if they brought in his friend he’d be less of a hockey robot.

Well boy did it deliver. Jack Zimmermann swore on television and actually smiled!

It was weird.

Four weeks later Alexei Mashkov posted this video on his twitter:  
[video]

In case you don't understand, that is Jack Zimmermann throwing his best friend into a tub full of smucker’s jelly, with who can be presumed as Knight’s girlfriend filming.

After doing some twitter diving we know that BS Knight is a first-year law student at Harvard University and the filmer is an art major at Samwell University (Zimmermann and Knight, who we have learned his first name is apparently Shitty??? are both alumni) and current manager of Samwell Men’s Hockey, explaining the connection.

Props for that masterpiece of a video and she most certainly got her art on!


End file.
